utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Awaka
Awaka is a YouTube singer with a clear, mature, high-ranged voice who covers various J-pop and VOCALOID songs. She often does English covers, using either her own lyrics or lyrics done by a friend. Her old account, therealallisons, was suspended from Youtube, along with her earlier covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Former member of Sexy Senpais * Member of Saihate Project * Member of AmaiYumeMelody * Member of FruitMixProject * Member of Okashi Paradise * Member of OkashiProDubs * Member of Digital Melody Project * Member of Hanabi! Project * Member of Amai Utau Project * Member of Kanzen Pro * Member of Irokokoro Project * Member of 달 dAL * Member of Shirokuro Y U M E with Kassia (in the KCE Duet Battle 1) * Member of The Moonlit Lounge (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) * Member of FioRiTura with Rosetta and Kassia (in the Teacup Trio Battle 2014) * Member of Wa☆Oto (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) * Member of Échec♣Royale (in the School of Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Shirokuro Y U M E (2012.06.20) # "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun dayo!" (Morning Musume song) feat. Hanabi! Project (2012.06.20) # "Gag 100kaibun Aishete Kudasai" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Hanabi! Project (2012.06.25) # "Everyday Everywhere" (Taiyou to Ciscomoon song) feat. Awaka and Kay (2012.06.23) # "Bad Apple" feat. FruitMixProject (2012.07.11) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Digital Melody Project (2012.07.12) # "Mr. Music" feat. AmaiYumeMelody (2012.07.15) # "Ren'ai Hunter" (Morning Musume song) feat. FruitMixProject (2012.07.21) # "OK YEAH!" (Morning Musume song) feat. Hanabi! Project (2012.08.11) # "Apple!" (Buono! song) feat. FruitMixProject (2012.08.30) # "Genki+" (Morning Musume song) feat. Okashi Paradise (2012.09.01) # "Cinderella/Complex" (High-King song) feat. Okashi Paradise (2012.09.01) # "cha cha SING" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. dAL (2012.09.15) # "cha cha SING" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Amai Utau Project (2012.09.22) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Aloi, and Hanii (2012.09.23) # "Aruiteru" (Morning Musume song) feat. dAL (2012.10.07) # "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~" (Morning Musume song) (2012.10.12) # "Cat's♡Eye" (Cat's Eye song) feat. dAL (2012.10.20) # "Love Is In Bloom" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic song) feat. AmaiYumeMelody (2012.10.31) # "Nakimushi Shounen" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Jessie, and Mochi (2012.11.02) # "Speed Up" (KARA song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.11.11) # "Pepper Keibu" (Morning Musume song) feat. dAL (2012.11.27) # "Momoiro Sparkling" (C-ute song) feat. Okashi Paradise (2012.11.28) # "Kataomoi" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Aloi, and Michi (2012.12.09) # "Genki Pikappika!" (Morning Musume song) feat. Okashi Paradise (2012.12.18) # "Flower Power" (SNSD song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.12.21) # "Winter Story" (Girls' Generation TTS song) feat. Yo! Project (2012.12.24) # "Carol of the Bells" -Acapella ver.- feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.12.24) # "Genki+" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.12.31) # "Samui ne." (S/mileage song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.01.13) # "WANT!" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.01.15) # "Dance de Bakoon!" (C-ute song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.01.16) # "Between the Sheets" feat. The Moonlit Lounge (2013.01.18) # "Maji Desu ka Ska!" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.01.19) # "Lady Panther" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Yumi, and Serena (2013.02.28) # "Sakura Regret" (FLOWER song) feat. The Moonlit Lounge (2013.03.02) # "Fields of Hope" (Gundam SEED Destiny insert song) feat. AmaiYumeMelody (2013.03.07) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2013.03.09) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~" (2013.03.16) # "Sugar Rush" (AKB48 song) feat. dAL (2013.03.31) # "Uwaki na Honey Pie" (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto song) feat. dAL (2013.04.13) # "Still Doll" (Vampire Knight ED) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.04.21) # "Roman ~My dear boy~" feat. Ayuchi and Awaka (2013.04.26) # "Broken Moon" (Touhou OST) -English ver.- (2013.05.02) # "Ice Mermaid" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Michi, and Farrah (2013.06.06) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.07.30) # "Pandora" (KARA song) feat. FruitMixProject (2013.07.31) # "Bang!" (2013.08.05) -Japanese ver.- feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.08.05) # "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" (Juice=Juice song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.08.10) # "Ai no Gundan" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.08.30) # "Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, MewKiyoko, and Kassia (2013.09.21) # "Romance no Tochuu" (Juice=Juice song) (2013.10.01) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.22) # "Nanchatte Renai and Shouganai Yume Oibito" (Morning Musume songs) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.12.31) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.03) # "LOVE Machine" (Morning Musume song) (2014.01.09) # "Wagamama Kinomama Ai no Joke" (Morning Musume song) feat. Kanzen Pro (2014.01.11) # "Ikanaide" -English ver.- (2014.01.14) # "Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo" (Juice=Juice song) (2014.01.15) # "Hajimete wo Keiken chu" (Juice=Juice song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2014.01.16) # "Strangers" feat. Awaka and Yun (2014.01.25) # "Yosogoto" (Another's Affair) (2014.01.22) # "Some People Are Worth Melting For" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" feat. Wa☆Oto (2014.02.08) # "Bullet for Prisoner" -English ver.- (2014.03.04) # "What is Love?" (Morning Musume song) feat. Kanzen Pro (2014.03.16) # "Runaway Train" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Kay, and Aloi (2014.03.18) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" feat. FruitMixProject (2014.03.26) # "Rambling Girls" (After School song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2014.04.05) # "Yume Maboroshi" (Fantasy) (2014.04.25) # "Calc." -Parody- (2014.06.03) # "Glow" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2014.06.06) # "Kalmia no Doukoku" (Lamentation of Kalmia) (2014.06.19) # "Material World" feat. Hanami and Awaka (2014.07.03) # "Misterioso" (Kalafina song) feat. FioRiTura (2014.07.11) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "Connecting" -English ver.- (2014.12.18) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) feat. Tuna, Soramin, and Awaka (2015.02.03) # "Rebellion" feat. Échec♣Royale (2015.02.08) # "Kiss me Aishiteru" (C-ute song) feat. Awaka and Aloi (2015.03.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (Bakemonogatari ED) (2015.03.09) # "stone cold" (Sacred Seven OP) feat. Échec♣Royale (2015.03.22) # "Before My Body is Dry" (Kill la Kill insert song) (2015.03.31) # "goodnight tonight" -English ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) feat. Échec♣Royale (2015.05.10) # "Kimi ni Todoke..." (Kimi ni Todoke S2 ED) (2016.07.22) # "Tsubasa" (Arslan Senki: Fuujin Ranbu OP) -English ver.- (2016.07.30) # "Peace and Love (On the Planet Earth)" (Steven Universe song) feat. Serena, Kayli, Rinny, Luciana.a, and Awaka (2016.09.22) # "Torikoriko PLEASE!!" (Love Live! Sunshine!! song) -English ver.- (2016.10.17) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *Along with the other members of IroKokoro Project, Awaka collaborated with J-Pop star Yun*chi on her single Waon*. External Links * Twitter * Google+ Category:Translyricists